Positivo
by Fredo Godofredo
Summary: Alfred estaba nervioso mientras su esposa se cruzaba de brazos. Jones le había oído a la inglesa insinuar que vendría un nuevo integrante a la familia. Por eso cuando Alice lo citó a conversar "seriamente" estaba nervioso ¿Qué era lo positivo? USxFem!UK.


Y llegué a los cien *-*, este fic no es tan bueno para representar ese número, pero no he consultado qué les gustaría ver para celebrar mi fic número cien, hoy pondré tres fic como una pequeña referencia a mi logro más personal que de otra cosa de alcanzar este número :3

**Pareja: **AlfredxAlice** -**Estados UnidosxFem!Inglaterra-.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Hetalia y todos los personajes que lo conforman no me pertenecen. El respectivo dueño es Himaruya Hidekaz.  
><strong>Advertencia:<strong> Alfred no altamente preparado para cierta noticia.

La muchacha estaba allí, calmada y cruzada de brazos viendo al hombre de su vida, con quien se había casado, con quien había perdido su virginidad, el de los detalles, el de las risas, el que hacía de su vida una gran y hermosa aventura. Pero era el tiempo de conversar, o al menos esos quería y/o planeaba ya que su querido -y a veces irritante- esposo estaba que se paraba arriba de la mesa a hacer un espectáculo.

–Verás…Alfred…–

El estadounidense estaba allí, peor que un asmático, peor que un claustrofóbico encerrado en un ascensor por horas, peor que eso y mucho más. Estaba entrando en pánico, se quería jalar los cabellos. Alfred F. Jones lo sabía, Kirkland había hecho insinuaciones de un "nuevo integrante" que vendría a la familia, y él estaría feliz de recibirlo, pero estaba sumamente nervioso.

Se comía las uñas, se movía en el sillón en una y mil posiciones más creativas que tenía incluso en la cama mientras no dejaba de ver a su hermosa esposa.

–Quería que supieras…–la mujer analizó la cara de su esposo.

Desesperado, casi apunto de desmayarse, entrando en colapso. –Que salió positivo el…–la mujer inglesa iba despacio, sentía que su esposo podía morir pronto, que le viniera un ataque al corazón no estaría tan alejado de la realidad.

–¿Qué, qué es positivo Alice? –la voz casi le salió como un murmullo.

Atroz, se iba a tirar por la ventana. La muchacha suspiró, elevó la mirada y jugó con sus brazos haciendo que Alfred se derritiera como hielo al sol, desesperado. La muchacha tranquila alzó una ceja, sí, su esposo prontamente iba a morir.

–La sangre de mi tío, le salió positiva…–

–¿Eeeeh? –la cara del americano era todo un monumento, no entendía, estaba confundido, pero al menos esas palabras lo hicieron suspirar no tan nervioso.

–Que la sangre de mi tío salió positiva, tendrá muchos donantes…–sonrió la muchacha.

–¡Ali-Alice! ¡me asustaste! –agregó con un tono algo infantil como hace antaño. Alfred había madurado mucho, sólo hoy dejó escapar aquel chico que conoció ya hace mucho la inglesa y vio crecer con una sonrisa. –P-Pensé que e-era…–trataba de explicarse algo rojo.

–¿Pensaste que era? –susurró calmada la muchacha, con una sonrisa casi diabólica.

–¡N-Nada! iré a buscar a mi hermana de la casa de ese feo y pervertido francés, ya se hace tarde… –

–Y ahora te acuerdas de ella…–susurró la chica con una sonrisa dulce que hizo sonreír al americano pero con ese singular sarcasmo, suave, sin llegar a ser prepotente ni rudo.

El americano se alejó con una risa, suspirando agitado, su corazón volvía a estar en su lugar, quizás se estaba haciendo viejo -y sólo tenía veinticuatro-, quería al niño o niña, pero aún no lo imaginaba en su vida.

La chiquilla sólo rió con suavidad al quedar sola. Ese era el hombre de su vida, un héroe un tanto cobarde. –Your Daddy aún no está listo…–susurra con dulzura la británica dejándose caer en el sofá. –Pero créeme, tú serás "positivo" para él en todos los aspectos…–le susurra cariñosamente a la criaturita que nacía en ella.

Pronto se lo diría, pronto Alfred estaría listo. Y todo respecto a su vida sería enteramente positivo, como ese niño, como su felicidad, como su luna de miel y su casamiento, como simplemente el hecho de formar una familia con él.

Todo aquello, siempre sería hermosa y verdaderamente positivo.

**N.A: ** ¿Les gustó? *-*, espero que sí. Y claro, es lo que ustedes piensan ¡nuestra Alice está esperando pequeños Alfred's, o pequeñas Alice's claro!, o quizás salga un Artie de ellos dos, sería un amor. Pero claro, Alfred lo sabrá cuando esté más preparado, porque como sabrán en esta relación la madures es por parte de Alice :D, eso, que viva el USxUK!

PD: Si quieren un fic para celebrar los cien que he cumplido, no duden en pedimerlo. O Alguna continuación de un fic de los que ya tengo escritos *w* -idea de Poli-.


End file.
